Life is Strange 3: Paralyzed
by Fade-Like-We-Never-Existed
Summary: Abby is a disabled girl attending St. Wilkinson's Academy for Girls up in Seattle, until bullies throw her into a swimming pool. On the brink of death, she finds herself swimming, kicking her legs which shouldn't be possible due to a recent accident. Abby begins to discover her powers, decides to try and use them without anyone finding out, but someone finds out.
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**Chapter 1**

The day was quiet, the trees blew softly in the wind as the sun began to set, creating a beautiful orange hue in the young woman's room. She sat in the new wheelchair quietly, waiting for the nurse to help her into bed. Her name is Abigail Miller, and she recently got into an accident petrifying her legs from the waist down. She wasn't handling it well, but tried to appreciate the help she was getting from the school despite the little staff there was.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight." Abby said quietly, her voice monotone and her eyes looking away from the nurse, she didn't want to be ungrateful but she couldn't have resented her situation anymore than she already did. "I won't need anything more tonight." She turned away from the nurse by rolling and facing the wall, her face went pale as the accident came to mind.

"No problem Ms. Miller." The nurse replied with a smile, completely unaware of Abby's bitterness. The nurse grabbed a handheld device and set it on the bed, "I doubt you'll need this but, just in case, I'm putting the receiver for emergencies on your bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight." Abby repeated herself, closing her eyes and sighing, she lifted her hands to wave her off. "I'd like to be alone now." she said, pulling the brown hair out of her mouth and behind her shoulder. The nurse nodded solemnly and exited the dorm room, closing the door quietly behind her as she left, leaving the door unlocked.

The room was decorated with posters from wall to wall, a lovely white desk by the window, a sewing machine she could no longer use sat on it, and a computer, standing by for any movement of its mouse. The bed was just a twin and had a beautiful periwinkle comforter with lots of frills and pillows, seven pillows, two king sized pillows, two standard ones, and three decorative, one of which was shaped like a heart and had multiple ribbons around it as well as ruffles making the shape defined.

Abby stared at the wall, heavy-hearted and tried to move her legs, to no avail. She sobbed quietly in her bed with her head under the covers. _"You're never going to walk again."_ the doctor had told her, _"Your spine has disconnected from your pelvis, most of the bottom of your spine is shattered, and the bone exited out your back so your body is missing fragments, and though some of it could grow back, it would never be enough to make you walk again."_

• • • • •

The next morning, Abby rolled out of bed, expecting to land on her feet but ended up falling on the floor. She hit her face on the wheelchair beside her bed, causing a small cut to appear on her left cheek. She whined quietly as she moved herself toward the locked wheelchair, not wanting to ask for help, she lifted her torso to pull herself into the chair. She pulled herself up into the chair and attempted to turn over, but couldn't do it. She admitted defeat, and pressed the button on her bed to receive attention. The nurse came in about two minutes later.

"Oh, my!" the nurse exclaimed, before getting Abby off the floor and setting her on her rear in the wheelchair, "You shouldn't have tried to get out of bed on your own..."

"Thank you, Mrs. Knight." Abby repeated herself for the third time, "I didn't try to get out of bed while I was fully awake. I tried to roll and..."

"You should be more aware of your condition." the nurse interrupted, "Now come on, do you need to use to restroom, or anything?"

"I need to get into my regular clothes for school."

"Oh yes, dressing, of course. Silly me." The nurse turned away from the locked wheelchair and turned to look in the closet for her clothes, she opened up the closet to find a white long sleeved shirt, with an orange short sleeve shirt attached. "How about this?"

"No thanks." Abby said, not even looking.

"You can't wear that red dress for the fifth day in a row, it's all you've worn since the accident." the nurse replied.

"Then just give me some jeans and a green turtleneck." Abby said with a grumble, and with that the nurse did so, and helped the young woman get dressed. Though she was only 17, she had the wisdom of someone in their sixties, but maybe slightly less irritable. "Thank you, for helping me." she made a noise of discomfort as the high-waisted skinny jeans got buttoned around her belly button.

"You know jeans are supposed to fit comfortably."

"They used to." Abby replied, "I've gained a couple pounds due to... the fact that I'm stationary." Abby added, trying not to be bitter again, but it was hard not to spit venom when the nurse seemed to be blissfully unaware of her perspective. Abby pulled out a headset from the nightstand beside her bed and the door and attached it to her phone. Abby scrolled through her tunes and put the headset on, the volume clearly loud. "I can handle myself from here." Abby said, putting her wheelchair out of the locked function and turned the chair to the door and exited the room before the nurse could say anything else. Firewalk came on, she had just gotten into them recently, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but listen to them every waking moment or else she'd get pissed.

Riding down the hall, past all the dorms and out the dormitory, to see a group of girls sitting on the bench next to the end of the handicapped ramp for the dormitories. Abby attempted to steer past them, but they pulled off the set of headphones and demanded her attention.

"Look who it is now... little miss disabled." one of them started.

"Haha, good one. Real original." Abby said, "You're not very creative bullies, which is like, the one thing you have to be good at." She snatched her headset back and paused her music as to not be rude, at least not that way.

"Don't need to be original, flat chest, you can do that all by yourself." the woman started.

"Y'know what, why don't we just skip the bullshit, and you just tell me what you want?" Abby spat at the bully, the three bullies looked at each other and then back at her and leaned in closer.

"Quinn wants to meet you after school." one of the girls said, "He's having swim practice here after school today, and once it's over he wants to talk to you about your... accident or whatever."

"R-Really?" Abby frowned, "That's the best excuse you could come up with to lure me there."

"Believe it or not, if you want you don't have to show. You could bail and stand him up, but then you'll never have any chance with him." another one of the bullies said, "Take your chances." they waved to her and took off.

"What fucking tramps." Abby crossed her arms over her chest, now a bit insecure of her chest size, and put her headset back on, listening to Firewalk play again.

• • • • •

Abby found herself by the side of the pool, waiting for Quinn to come out of the showers. She looked at the pool's glistening, clean water. Then thought: Someone definitely peed in that.

"Oh, look who it is." a voice echoed in the large space.

"Fuck me, really?" Abby said as she wheeled her chair to see the three bullies, "Baloney Beth, Looney Lauren, and... I don't even care about you enough to give you a mean nickname, Jaycin." Abby added.

"Oh you're going to regret those words..." one of the bullies said.

"Just like how you're going to regret wearing a white shirt without a bra, God, you're nipples are huge." the bully blushed, and grabbed the wheelchair and began pushing her toward the pool. "Woah! What are you doing?!" Abby grabbed the wheel of the chair and tried to hold them tight but to no avail, Beth was too strong.

"Go fuck yourself, freak!" Beth said and pushed Abby, wheelchair and all into the pool. Abby screamed under the water as she tried to get out of the water, but the wheelchair had pinned her legs. The bullies looked at her in the water and laughed, before taking off. Abby pushed on the wheelchair but couldn't get it off her foot. She let out her last gasp of air and tried to inhale, her lungs flooding with water. She coughed, but couldn't recover. Her eyes began to drift close.

 _"Fuck, I'm drowning."_ Abby told herself as pushed on the chair one last time. _"Legs, please, move!"_

Abby rose to the surface of the water and coughed up a storm, leaving her wheelchair on the bottom of the pool's floor. She swam to the side of the pool and dragged herself out of the pool, and got to her feet. She kicked her feet, and rung out her hair.

"Oh, god I'm covered in chlorine..." Abby whined as she looked at the thick turtleneck sweater now covered in water. She began to walk to the bathrooms when she realized it. _She was standing._ "This is impossible. They said it'd be months before I stood again..." Abby muttered to herself. Abby went and took a seat on a bench against the wall before anyone saw her standing. It seemed just as she sat, Quinn came out.

"Oh, hey!" Quinn rushed over, "Jesus, are you alright?" He opened his pack and threw a towel over her, "Someone told me they saw you get pushed into the pool by your older sister, but I didn't believe them, guess I should've."

"Someone saw me get pushed in and no one helped me?!" Abby shouted, then quickly retracted her statement, "I mean, no one helped me for so long. Coach dove in and got me, he was getting me a towel..."

Quinn continued talking, but Abby couldn't pay attention to him, her legs were working after only a week after her spine had been disconnected from her pelvis.

"So did you want to go?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?" Abby looked up at him, and away from her legs.

"Sorry, poor timing. I should ask when you're not soaking wet."

"No, I genuinely didn't hear you."

"It's cool. I'll ask another time then, see you Abster." Quinn concluded, before taking off.

"Wait, what about your-" Quinn was gone; Abby pressed the towel to her cheeks and sighed. She was going to have to do a lot of research now, on whatever happened to her legs.

/Hello everyone! Thank you for reading Life is Strange 3: Paralyzed, if you enjoyed please let me know, if you think there's something I can do better, please do the same!

Have a good day/night!


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

Abby looked around at the empty pool area before getting up and walking again, she didn't want anyone to know she could walk again just yet. She was going to have to pretend again, but she knew she'd have to get the wheelchair out of the pool to do that.

The young woman cautiously got to her feet and grabbed the fishing rod on the wall off and hooked it around the one of the wheels and pulled the old-fashioned wheelchair to the shallow end of the pool, as close to the stairs as she could.

"Fuck..." she whined as she moved back into the pool, sneakers and all, and pulled the wheelchair out, letting it drip dry. She sat in the chair and pushed it to the door and struggled to open, she couldn't stand living through it again, that one week was hell enough, she didn't want to deal with it for five more seconds, but she would to keep this secret, for now. Abby exited the pool area to see how dark it now was, the sun had set and gone already. Abby rushed to get back to the dorms, she wanted warm and dry clothes.

Abby thought she was going to have to leave Seattle and go back to her father's... there was always Arcadia Bay waiting for her with her father. She had to protect this secret, she was worried for the government wanting to use her for... what? Healing powers?

 _"What am I hiding anyway? I mean, I saw the x-rays, so I know my spine was definitely detached from my pelvis at one point. But what does that even mean?"_ Abby got to the handicapped ramp and went up to the doors. She was glad she didn't have to take the elevator up to the fifth floor like some of the other girls. She lived on the bottom floor, _"Thank God, for that."_ she told herself as she propped open the door, and went through. _"Just one more time of having to do that today, and I'll be fine for today."_

She looked down the halls, looking at the hall's walls, seeing the posters for a missing girl: "Rachel Amber." Abby had no idea who she was, but it was just the one. Abby looked at the information and was confused as to what it was doing there: She had gone missing in another state. Abby continued forward and made it to her room.

"Aww, poor thing." A voice chimed in, followed by two different tones of laughter.

"Do you three not have _any_ fucking lives?!" Abby snapped as she opened her dorm's door, "Get the fuck out of my face."

"Cat doesn't like being wet."

"And you won't like it when you stop breathing." Abby threatened, "Mess with me one more time," Abby turned to look at them, burning fire in her eyes, "And you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Intense words for someone who can't walk." Abby began to lift herself from the chair to retort her, and planned to then beat her to mash so they'd leave her alone, but she stayed in place.

"I'll walk again." Abby replied, "But you won't if I get my hands on you." Abby continued, until suddenly one of the bullies fell over in pain.

"Jesus!" she whined, "I-I think it's just cramps all of a sudden..." the bully covered her lower abdomen.

"That's your appendix, we should take you to a doctor to see if it's burst." one of the others said.

"I'm fine." she hissed, but ended up limping away, the pain only getting worse with each step. The other two followed, and Abby disconnected her eyes from the bully and went into her room. She had to make a few phone calls.

• • • • •

Abby was all packed, and the moving guys that her father had sent were finishing up packing the last of her things. She had been approved for a transfer to Blackwell Academy due to special request and conditions, so she knew she'd be going back to school once she got there.

She left the building and made her way to the moving truck that was giving her a ride to her father's, she was honestly glad that her family had so many connections, but she also knew this ride wasn't free. Her father was going to have to pay for it, and she was going to have to get a job. Abby shrugged about it to herself, she didn't care about it that much, she'd struggled with more things before, besides it'd be much easier to do a job now that she could walk again. Abby looked out the window as the truck began to pull out of the parking lot, she couldn't help but notice that the bully who was limping away earlier in the week was now using a wheelchair.

Abby was bitter, and thought: "She deserves it," but quickly realized how bad it made her suffer when she was in that wheelchair. She called out, and peeked her head out of the window.

"Hey, feel better Beth! You bitch!" she teased.

"Fuck off!" she called back, Abby laughed and went back into the safety of the truck's interior. The sun was setting on the city of Seattle, and Abby couldn't wait to be rid of it.

"I hope I never have to come back here." she sighed.

"Eh? What's that?" the driver perked up, keeping their attention focused on the road, but still trying to work up a conversation.

"Oh, I just... really hated living here. Every day was hell." Abby replied, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry if I come off rude, but that's life. It doesn't get easier." they said, turning up the music and tuning her out now. The driver began singing along with the song, and Abby put on her headset and did the same, it was going to be a long drive.

• • • • •

After everything was unpacked and her room was set up all over again, Abby went to the principal's office to receive her schedule, and she saw the principal standing, waiting around for her.

"Ms. Miller, pleasure to _finally_ meet you." he adjusted his tie and pulled the bottom of his jacket down, as if he had been waiting a very long time to see her.

"Sorry, Raymond." Abby replied, "It took longer to move in than I thought."

"You didn't have to do it all today, especially since I heard you were by yourself." Principal Wells looked at Abby curiously, "I heard you were disabled and in a wheelchair, is that correct?" Abby jumped a little at his question, and debated on what to say.

"My injury healed, so I no longer need the wheelchair." Abby answered, trying to be honest.

"Of course. That's why you're walking." the principal looked at the papers in his hand, realizing that the conversation had gotten awkward. "Here you are. Welcome to Blackwell, Ms. Miller." he handed the papers over to her and Abby took them delicately and then proceeded to fold them in half.

"Thank you, Raymond." the principal looked at her with curiosity, once more.

"Ms. Miller, very few students know my first name. And for good reason, how did you know?" Abby covered her mouth then tried to look thoughtful, "Please, call me Principal Wells in front of your peers."

"Sorry, Principal Wells, I'll be sure to do it from now on." Abby turned away and walked out the door and sighed, she looked in front of her and saw a young girl her age going into the bathroom down the hall. Before Abby knew what she was doing, her body moved on its own and was heading down the hall.


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

Abby ran down the hall, catching the attention of several people, including the security guard.

"No running in the halls!" he scolded, but Abby kept running, she knew she had to be in there before anyone else went in there, she knew more people would be coming soon. Abby almost tripped as she grabbed the door's handle and pushed it open. The young girl who had entered before her was washing her face, still unaware of Abby's presence. Abby snuck to the back of the bathroom quickly before she was spotted by her peer. The faucet turned off.

"Hey." the young woman greeted, "Why are you hiding?" Abby blushed and thought: _"Of course she knew you were here."_

"I was embarrassed." Abby replied quickly, as if she had made that excuse before, "I thought I'd be alone to cry." The young girl smiled and her eyes quickly changed to the open window.

"So I'm not the only one having a meltdown." the young woman replied as she pulled out her camera and moved toward her.

"Awful trusting to tell me that. How do you know I'm not some bully who is going to use that against you later?" Abby smiled back, and looked down at what the young woman was taking a picture of: a blue butterfly.

"It won't do me much harm. I'm a freak here anyway."

"Then that makes two of us. What's your name?" Abby asked, holding out her hand to greet the young woman. The young woman took a picture of the butterfly then got out of the squatting position and shook her hand. The brunette looked shy, but acted as if she already knew Abby.

"Maxine Caulfield, but I like being called Max." Her blue eyes pierced through Abby as if she knew something Abby didn't.

"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby." Abby replied, growing quiet as she listened for the door opening. She hid in the corner as Max stayed in front of the bucket as the butterfly flew away. The door opened like they had expected and the two hid better in the back corner, not much room for the both of them.

Footsteps drew closer as a male voice began speaking to himself.

"It's cool, Nathan... don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three... Don't be scared... you own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the boss..." the boy spoke to himself, looking in the mirror, not even seeing if there was anyone else in the stalls, listening. Abby looked at Max, who exchanged a strange look to the other brunette. Abby moved the mop bucket into her corner and went behind Max, revealing an object underneath it. The door opened a second time, the boy looked over and said: "So what do you want?" Abby pulled Max toward her quietly, trying to get her to hide better. _"This sounds really serious."_ Abby thought to herself, she felt like something bad was going to happen.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness-" the voice traveled closer as the stalls were pushed open, but stopped two short before reaching Max and Abby. The voice was feminine so she was meant to be there, but not the other's.

"I got nothing for you." the male replied laconically, and bitterly. Clearing not wanting to be associated with this woman.

"Wrong. You got hella cash." Abby wanted to peek to see who it was but refrained for fear of being spotted.

"That's my family, not me."

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here..." the woman started up, clearly not going to take no for an answer, "I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this, bitch." the boy retorted, getting irritated with the woman. Abby grabbed Max's hand and mouthed: "We need to do something."

"I can tell everyone that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Abby pulled out her phone quickly and began a voice recording, hoping to tape this incident. Max had her phone in her bag and not in her pocket and thought Abby was smart to start recording, but it wasn't going to be enough to stop the incident.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" the audio came up clear, Abby sighed with relief and looked to Max who was freaking out silently.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" It was clear the situation was escalating, Abby got pissed at the security guard who yelled at her despite him clearly not doing his job at the moment. Otherwise he'd be here, and whatever Nathan had, wouldn't be pointed at the woman.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do. I'm so _sick_ of people trying to control me!" Nathan was getting more and more pissed off, and it was clear the situation wasn't going to stop on it's own.

"You are gonna get in hella more trouble for this than drugs..." the woman replied. Max saw the hammer on the ground that was previously underneath the mop bucket and picked it up.

"Nobody would ever even miss your 'punk ass' would they?" Max broke the fire alarm open.

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" Max hit the fire alarm and caused Nathan to look away from the woman with blue hair.

"No way..." he muttered as he looked at toward the source of the sound. The woman pushed him away and kneed him in the crotch as he was vulnerable.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, freak!" the woman screeched before she exited the building. Nathan muttered something before he left, then exited as well. Max was brave enough to peek her head out first, and saw the two were clearly gone. Abby thought it was good to high five, but resisted the urge because the situation was far too serious for a high five. The two girls instead stepped out of the bathroom, not before Abby put her hands under the sink and got them nice and wet.

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm?" the security guard snapped at Max who had exited before Abby, "That means you should be outside."

"Hold up, she was with me. I was busy putting a tampon in." Abby splashed her hands down toward the floor, making it appear like she had just washed her hands after using the restroom. The security guard blushed, not sure what to say about a woman being on her menstrual cycle. "Oh yeah, be embarrassed because 'you're a man' and I'm on my period."

"Her face is covered in guilt...!" the security guard said as he pointed Max's expression, she was clearly bothered by something, but of what Abby nor the security guard knew.

"She probably doesn't like hearing the word tampon either." The principal approached the two girls and his employee, overhearing the conversation and surprised to see Abby with another student already.

"Mr. Madsen, are you going to get that alarm to stop?" the principal asked, the security guard glared at the two but Abby seemed to just glare back, fierce as all Hell. "Since that's your job." The security guard stalked off, and went to take care of the alarm, because that was his job. Abby grabbed Maxs hand and tried to get her to leave.

"The recording." Max reminded Abby, "You just recorded what happened, show it to Principal Wells."

"Goody two-shoes huh? Fair enough, I'll play it your way, this time." Abby said, Max looked at Abby with confusion as she approached the man in charge. "Sir, I have something you need to hear."

"Is that so Ms. Miller?" the principal started, "Does it have anything to do with why the fire alarm is going off?" he added, and Abby nodded. Max looked at the situation with confusion as if it was supposed to be someone else talking to the principal.

"My phone has a recording of two people having a conversation, between an unnamed woman and Nathan Prescott, that was the name said in the conversation anyway, he had a gun." Abby spoke eloquently, and was straight to the point but she spoke as if she knew the principal wouldn't believe her.

"That's a very serious claim you're making, against one of our most well behaved students as well." The fire alarm finally stopped going off.

"I don't how the students act, I've only been here one day, so I have no grudges with anyone here, will you please listen to the recording?" Abby replied, making her point clear.

"Very well." Abby hit the play button, making sure the conversation was clear to the adult at all times. He was shocked to hear the end.

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" the woman on the phone shrieked, then the sound of the fire alarm going off sounded. Abby paused the recording.

"I'll send it to you, if you want, but you're not getting my phone."

"I should confiscate the evidence."

"You're not getting my phone. I'll send you a copy and that's it." Abby replied sternly, she took the audio recording and sent it to the principal's phone. His phone buzzed in his back pocket as he had an unknown number on the screen, but it was entirely accurate.

"Miss Miller, how did you get my number?"

"Memorized it, secretary gave it to me." Abby said, showing off the card the secretary had in the pile of papers he had given to her earlier. "Photographic memory, trust me, I'm going to do well at this school." Abby smiled and grabbed Max's hands and lead her away.

"We'll have to talk about this later, Miss Miller." the principal claimed and walked into his office, as the two girls walked out of the front.

"Dude, that was amazing! I've never seen anyone talk to the principal that way!" Max replied.

"You're just too shy to do it. There was this one girl I knew, her name was Chloe, she was a master at sassing him. I just learned a few things from her. Like standing my ground." Abby replied, she didn't actually know Chloe that well, she was just good at her talk-back challenges they had a long time ago.

"Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you." A voice went over the speaker, calling from the gunman. Things could go very wrong, but Abby trusted they wouldn't, Max didn't seem to be bothered by it either.

"Do you want to talk to anyone before we go?"

"We?" Max replied, "I think it's best we go our separate ways for now..." Max started.

"Why?" Abby laughed uncomfortably; she was actually very relaxed but the tone was uncomfortable. "We make a great team, plus I'm new here. You could show me around, and tell me if you knew her." Abby pointed at the missing poster, "You know I saw one of these up in Seattle, only one though. They're all over the school here, was she important?" Max looked at Abby strangely, as if offended. "Poor choice of words, but was she a big deal around here?"

"Yeah, I didn't know her while she was here but I heard she was a top student here in just about everything. Super popular, a theatre kid, honor roll, the DA's daughter too..."

"Must've called in a favor to get that poster in Seattle." Abby replied, looking away from the poster, "Do you know who put all of these up at the school?"

"No, but it must've been someone who cared about her." Max replied, "Otherwise, there wouldn't be so many." Max opened up her phone as she got a text message, Aby was quiet as to let her read in peace.

"I have to go. My friend, Warren, needs his flash drive back." Abby nodded, "If you really want to continue, you could wait in the lot for me? That's where he's going to meet me."

"Sure, I'll see you there." Abby replied, as she waved Max off. Knowing there was something Max was hiding from her, but she decided to best not to push harder than she already had. Max went in the opposite direction to where her dorm room was, while Abby went to the parking lot. She had no idea who she was looking for but figured it was safe to assume he would be waiting outside the car.

And right she was. Abby approached the only man standing outside his car, at the other end of the lot. He was busy texting on his phone as if he were having a conversation with somebody else, someone he really wanted to talk to.

"Is that Max telling you I'm coming over?" Abby asked, being far too friendly for her own good.

"Yea," Warren answered, now turning off his phone because the conversation was over, "She told me your name was Abigail, Abby for short?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Warren." Abby held out her hand to greet him, _"Two people today, that must be a new record, hopefully I'll get a third."_ Abby thought to herself as her smile widened, she entertained herself from time to time.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Abby asked, her smile fading as she grew more relaxed. Warren shook his head.

"Just waiting for Max." He smiled widely as he thought of her. _"He totally likes her."_ Abby thought to herself once more, she laughed quietly, which caused Warren to look at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh. Just thought of a funny joke I heard earlier today." Abby lied quickly, not wanting to tell him he was laughing at his puppy love.

"Oh, that makes sense." Warren and Abby sat against the car quietly, both waiting for Max to get back, one more desperately than the other based on how uncomfortable she was with Warren.

 **FIFTEEN PAINSTAKINGLY LONG MINUTES LATER**

The two sighed with relief as Max approached, and Warren lifted his body weight off the car, however Abby stayed sat, she knew she'd be sitting a few minutes longer.

"Yo, Max! Check it out!" Warren called as Max went through her pockets, "What up, Max? How are you?" he went in for a hug, clearly, and Max pulled out the flash drive and handed it over, rejecting the hug, not even seeming to notice it.

"Here's your flash. Thanks." Abby cringed at the scene, as if it hurt to watch. _"He likes her so bad it hurts..."_ she coughed as she tried to recover from the blow Warren just got dished.

"No problem." he recovered like nothing, as if it wasn't the first time. "Check out my new wheels."

"They're really cool, why don't we get in the car, and drive around for a little bit?" Abby said quickly, trying to usher them both into the car.

"Your friend is really eccentric sometimes." Warren laughed uncomfortably, not entirely resisting Abby's pushing. Max did however.

"I can't go for a ride right now, though, good idea Abby." Abby stopped trying to push them into the car, "Very old school, Warren. Maybe another time." Max looked at Abby with an odd tone, showing she didn't appreciate what she just did but wasn't going to resent her for it. The two talked for a little while and Abby remained silent, just being on the lookout for anything out of place.

"I had this incredibly bizzaro experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today..." Max said, Abby saw a boy coming closer to them, but didn't say anything, she didn't recognize him, "I mean, life changing..." Max looked at Abby, as if debating to let her listen in. "Have you ever had a dream, so real it was like a movie?" the boy got closer, and Abby realized who it was. He had a torn up picture in his hand, it was of Max and all her different photos on her bedroom wall. Abby jumped.

"Max Caulfield, right?" he paced toward her with fury, Abby grabbed something in her back pocket and gripped it tight, "You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies..." he got in Max's face and Warren looked like he was about to step in, Abby debated on doing the same, but she waited in case Nathan backed off on his own.

"I'm one of his students." Max said, unaware of the true danger. Nathan noticed Warren getting closer and pushed Warren away with a light shove.

"What-the-fuck-ever." he said, "I know you like to take pictures,especially when you'e hiding out in the bathrooms." he said, accusingly, "You best tell me what you told the Principal. Now." he paused for a moment, but not long enough for Max to answer. "Answer me, bitch."

Abby pulled the stun gun from her pocket and primed it, ready for it to shock whoever she needed to.

"She didn't do it." Abby came forward, "I had my phone out and recorded your conversation with the woman in there..." Nathan's eyes widened, "Then I sent it to him, and the police." Abby bluffed that last part.

"You, _bitch."_ Nathan moved away from Max and started coming toward Abby instead.

"Back off, final warning." Abby said as she had her finger on the trigger of the stun gun.

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do, huh?" Nathan said, pushing her back. She took a step back to be safer, but waited a second longer, "Nobody in this town can fucking touch me, not even that shithead principal!" Nathan, open-handed, hit Abby across the face, then went to hit her some more but Abby had waited long enough. She pulled the stun gun in front of her and electrocuted him. Nathan stumbled back and fell on his behind, right as a truck pulled up, but he'd be on his ass for at fifteen seconds. The person driving the truck looked at the situation. Max looked at the driver and they instantly recognized each other.

"Max?" the woman from the bathroom called to the brunette.

"Chloe?" Max squinted to look at her better. Nathan slowly got to his feet, but Warren tackled him to the ground. Max looked at Abby with concern, unsure what to do with her. "Get in the truck!" Abby didn't even think and ran into the truck, Max following closely behind.

"Get your punk asses out of there now!" Nathan recovered and kicked the door shut behind the two women, "Don't even try to run! Nobody messes with me!" Nathan pounded on the door, but Chloe hit the gas and got the Hell out of dodge.

After the three girls were a safe distance away, Abby put her stun gun away and said: "Thank you, um... friend?"

"Wow... that wasn't the most awkward 'thank you' I've ever gotten in my life." Chloe replied with sarcasm, "But you're welcome." Abby blushed and sunk in her seat, she was going to be quiet for awhile.

"Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up, and dangerous... This day never ends." Max sighed, Chloe didn't comment on the fact she didn't say thanks, but instead focused on her driving. It was clear something else was bothering her, but Abby wasn't going to ask: They all had had a stressful day.

"After five years, you're still Max Caulfield." Chloe smiled pleasantly, continuing to drive away from the school. Max said nothing, and had a pouted look on her face, Chloe looked over for a second and knew she was doing it, "Don't give me the guilty face, at least pretend you're glad to see me."

"I am seriously glad to see you." Max and Chloe smiled at each other, completely looking past Abby as if she wasn't even there, but Abby didn't comment on their connection. "Oh, and thanks Chloe. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today.

"Yes, it's been that kind of day." Chloe replied, turning her head back to face the road, "So what did that freak want with you?" Chloe turned to Abby, "Or you?"

"I have no idea. I know he's a Prescott."

"And an asshole. Your friend really stood up for you." Chloe looked at the stun gun in Abby's back pocket, "And you did a good job of standing up for yourself. Damn." Chloe looked at the road again, "You didn't actually use that did you?"

Abby shrugged quietly and sunk in her seat a little more, thinking that she was going to get in trouble for using it, even if it was necessary. That slap most likely wasn't going to leave a mark that she could show to anyone who could get Nathan off their backs.

"Warren? Yeah, I owe him big time." Max replied.

"You're not the only one in debt, and you're already causing trouble."

"I thought it would be quiet here." Max retorted, Abby mumbled a "Me too," under her breath. "Feels so weird to be back."

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Chloe asked, Abby looked up hearing about Seattle and thought maybe she was being talked to again, but found out Max had been living in Seattle before too. Abby leaned her head back and tuned them out for a bit, but only came back in when the two were fighting, she felt like the awkward child stuck between her parents fighting.

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" Max asked, trying to get on Chloe's good side again.

"No." Chloe replied bluntly, then quickly decided to elaborate, "You were happy to wait five years with a call, or even a text."

"I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left."

"How do you know? You weren't even here." Chloe spat at her, Abby sunk her seat further, once more, trying to disappear from this conversation.

"I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over, Chloe."

"You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. Nuff said."

"I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliche geek." Max answered, "I totally would've contacted you."

"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr. Jefferson... Don't use them on me, Max." the finally grew quiet, and Abby sat up again. The situation was clearly tense, but it was also clear that nothing bad was going to happen with these two on the road.

"So..." Abby spoke up, "Can I mess with the radio?" The two looked at Abby like she was crazy; Abby didn't care, she reached for the stations.

"I enjoy this silence, thank you very much." Chloe smacked Abby's hand away, and Abby kept her hands to herself again, and began to twiddle her thumbs awkwardly. After several minutes of silence, Chloe finally pulled into a driveway then exited the car, leaving the door open for Abby to exit. "Come on out, I know I can a real bitch, but I don't bite. Often." Abby exited, then Chloe slammed the door shut. "Come on in, don't be shy." Chloe greeted as she unlocked the door. Max was much slower and took longer to get out of the car, perhaps it was the amount of guilt she was feeling that was slowing her down.

"The house still looks... nice." the hesitation on the last word made Chloe think Max was lying.

"So, this is where you live?" Abby asked, as if she hadn't seen the place before. The three made it up to Chloe's bedroom, refusing to give Abby an answer. It was clear Chloe didn't remember Abby, like Abby remembered her.

"Come in and close the door." Chloe said, lighting up a joint and laying in bed, immediately making Abby want to leave, "Putn some music while I medicate." she jeered, Abby smiled a little and walked in after Max, closing the door behind her. Max walked around the room, seeming to recognize the room. Abby looked around the room a little too, trying to see if there was anything that she could do while she waited, but rather than snooping around, she took a seat by the computer desk in front of the window. She looked at the printer and saw there was the Missing Person's posters in front of it.

 _"She must've printed all those flyers at the school."_ Abby thought to herself as she sat quietly to herself, she bumped the mouse on the computer and turned it on, but refused to look at what Chloe had been reading earlier that day. Max may not mind snooping, but Abby felt it was violating someone's privacy, so she refused.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosey. Obviously, she was a good friend..." Max said, as she got off the floor. Abby hadn't been paying attention so she didn't know why Max was on the floor but saw the container and a CD in her had and assumed she was looking for the music and came across whatever Max wasn't supposed to see.

"That's putting it mildly." Chloe replied, Max went and took a seat beside Chloe to comfort her, "I put up all those Missing Posters for her... she was my angel. After my dad died, and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life." Chloe explained, Abby looked at her sympathetically, but said nothing, Max did the same.

"Man, I had no idea."

"Well, you never made much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends."

"At least Rachel took my place, I'm glad she was there for you."

"Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were... She wanted to be a star."

"She looks like a model." Abby jumped in, trying not to be lost as a third wheel, luckily Chloe warmed up to her and smiled at Abby's comment.

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfoot, and into Los Angeles." Chloe answered.

"What happened? Did your mom try and stop you?"

"My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead." Abby giggled a little, and Max smirked at the comment, "Thank you for laughing."

"I feel the love. Now when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"Six months ago. She just... left Arcadia. Without a word. Without... me." Chloe looked down again, disappointed by her own words, as if betrayed by them. Abby reached over and rubbed her back, Chloe grabbed Abby's hand and gently pushed it away. She appreciated the thought, but didn't want to be touched, at least not by her.

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she wanted to start a totally new life..."

"Unlike you, she would've told me, okay?" Chloe replied briskly, "Something happened to her." Chloe concluded, "Before Rachel left, she said she met somebody who changed her life... Then, poof."

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?"

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you... and Rachel. Gone." Chloe sighed and finally looked up, "Can you put on some music now?"

Abby couldn't think of how sad Chloe must be, but left her alone and turned her attention away from Chloe trying not to stare at her "medicate."

"Anyway, you can find tools to fix your camera in the garage." Chloe started up again, but Abby continued to look out the window.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm awesome." Chloe laid down, "I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment." Max nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her. "Alone." she repeated, Abby got up from the chair and left the room, however, rather than join Max to look for the camera tools, she sat on the stair steps and waited for one of them to say they were done with whatever they were doing.

It took about seven minutes before Max came back upstairs, and Abby just looked at her phone, waiting to see if she would ever get an update from the principal.

"Come on Abby, I'm sure she's nice and relaxed now." Max held out a hand for Abby to help her up but Abby got up on her own anyway.

"Thanks, but I've got legs. I should use them." Abby smiled and they headed back into the room, she knew she was invading on this childhood friendship and hoped for this to be the last time she would feel that way.

"You found the tools? Sweet. You can sit at my desk and fix your camera." Chloe greeted Max, and Abby stood awkwardly in front of the closed door. "You want to try?" Chloe held out the joint for Abby, "I know Max is too much of a prude to, but you seem like you have some balls with that stun gun."

Abby put her hand up as if to say no, but then thought about it a second time and held her hand out for it. "Just this once." she told Chloe before taking it, then taking a long drag off the joint. Chloe hopped out of bed and looked over Max's shoulder.

"Woah! Did you take all these today?" Chloe voice trailed off as she pulled one out of the pile, "Wait, a minute... I've seen this before. No way! When did you take this?" Chloe looked at Max who seemed to be sinking into herself, " _You_ took this photo, you brat!" The realization came, "In the bathroom today... You set off the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you..." Chloe looked at Abby for a moment, who looked away with embarrassment. She didn't want to take away the charm that Max had at the moment, "It totally makes sense." Chloe turned back to Max with awe. "You hella saved my life... Now tell me the truth, Max."

"I was there. Hiding in the corner, with Abby."

"No way." Chloe looked at the two of them, "You guys are ninjas." Chloe smiled.

"A ninja would've cut Nathan's head off. I just took a butterfly photo." Max replied, smiling back.

"That is so badass." Chloe leaned over and took Max by the shoulders and hopped in place for a second, then realized how dopey she looked and stopped.

"Oh yeah, I almost wet myself when I saw the gun." Max replied sarcastically, _"You weren't the only one Max."_ Abby thought silently.

"So did you recognize me?" Chloe asked.

"I wasn't sure."

I know I look a lot different."

"We were scared too. I couldn't see straight."

"I don't blame you, Max."

"Like you said, it's been that kind of day."

"So, you must've overheard our conversation..." Chloe trailed off again, looking at Abby now, obviously more concerned about a third variable than Max.

"I only heard something about money, drugs... but that's it." Abby replied, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Now for the real question: Did you tell anyone?"

"I convinced Abby to tell the principal..."

"What are you 12?"

"I had a recording going..." Abby replied, "I showed him the recording, your name wasn't in there, so I wasn't too concerned about them tracking you down, plus we have two eye witnesses." Abby explained in one breath, "I'm sure he believed me."

"Don't you two know each other?" Max asked, "Or was it a different Chloe you were talking about?" Abby jumped a little and looked at Max, "The one Chloe you didn't talk-back challenges with?"

"Different Chloe." Abby lied, but didn't want to force Chloe to remember her, if she didn't it would hurt Abby's feelings and she'd rather spare herself that pain.

"Thank God... I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Max." Chloe stepped away from the conversation and it turned to silence once more. "I know it was your birthday last month." Chloe hesitated as she held something in her hands delicately, "This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it."

"That's so cool that you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this."

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it'll be used awesomely." Chloe paused then looked at the desk and picked up the blue butterfly photo, "And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?"

"Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... this camera is so sweet." Abby looked upon the scene contentedly, an absent smile on her face.

"Now that we got that mushy shit outta the way , I feel like stage diving." Chloe went to the speaker and turned the music to something else, then turned it up, "Let's thrash this place!"

"You're crazy."

"Yep, yep. I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that boney white ass!" Chloe cheered as she hopped on the bed, "Or take my picture with your new camera!" The three girls laughed as they started to feel more connected, either for the first time or once again.

"This song fucking rules! Can't dance hippie? Come on!" Chloe looked at Abby who was still standing back, trying not to get in the way of her and Max's chemistry. Abby danced awkwardly at first but the marijuana was starting to hold and make her more relaxed and she danced better. "There we go! Less white girl!" Chloe laughed. "Rawk out girl! Break it down Max!"

A few seconds later, there was a sound downstairs and Chloe's expression turned to one of panic.

"Yo! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Max quickly rushed to turn off the stereo and did so, but the damage had been done. "Step-ass" was coming up the stairs.

"You need to hide, now. My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!" Chloe panicked, but Abby was already finding her hiding spot. She moved the lamp out of the way of the closet and hid inside, she gestured for Max to follow, and Max did.

"Good job, Abs." Chloe said and shut the closet door on the two girls, as the door to her bedroom opened.

"What's going on in here?" Abby's eyes widened, it was the security guard from the school. She thought she'd only have to interact with him on school campus not on any other kind of ground.

"Chill, nothing is going on." Chloe replied, going and sitting on her bed.

"One of my guns is missing." Mr. Madsen said, with a rather accusatory tone, "Did you take it?"

"Oh God . I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control?"

"Wait," the man looked over at the desk, "Is that grass? You've been toking up again in here!"

"Oh, yeah. Guns, weed, you've been tripping balls."

"I'm sick of your disrespect! Tell the truth, that's an order!" there was a pause, "Whose is it?"

"Stop treating me and my mom like your family platoon!"

"Hey! Leave Joyce out of this!" Mr. Madsen replied, the two in the closet looked at each other with concern, debating on stepping out, but worried it would get them in more trouble. Abby had her hand on the door to open it, but Max held it shut.

"I wish you'd leave Joyce, like now." Chloe moved forward as if to get in his face but it backfired, instead the man outstretched his arm and smacked her across the face, making a loud clapping sound as he did it.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I care about your mother and.. you just keep pushing me."

"By the way, I have proof you got all up in Kate Marsh's face today. Surveillance proof." Chloe threatened as she held her face gingerly, trying not cry from the pain.

"What? You best stay out of my work."

"Then stay out of my life." Chloe concluded.

"Chloe, someday. You'll grow up." Mr. Madsen exited the room, slamming the door behind him, and Chloe sat on the bed. Max removed her hand and Abby threw the closet door open.

"Hey, you okay?" Max asked, despite both of them fully well knowing she wasn't. Not after that.

"Welcome to 'The Real Step-douches of Arcadia Bay...'"

"I'm sorry." Max apologized, knowing that Chloe mainly got hit because neither Abby nor herself did anything.

"For what? He would've been a bigger dick if he caught you in here."

"That's hard to believe."

"He would've behaved himself if he knew he were being watched." Abby retorted quietly, but Chloe decided not to respond to her.

"Anyway, let's sneak out the window. There is one cool place we can go to in this hickhole..." Chloe suggested, Abby wanted to comfort Chloe, but decided to keep her distance yet again. Abby went out the window, pulling down her pleated skirt as to cover her butt.

"Cute underwear." Chloe commented, "Stripes look nice on you." Abby's face turned red as she hastened her pace out the window, Max followed, then Chloe.

• • • • •

The three found themselves at the beach, heading toward the lighthouse. The girls walked up a hill toward the beacon of light up a trail path.

"Isn't this awesome sauce? Totally reminds me of when we were kids..." Chloe spoke to Max, "Come on slowpoke!" Max was busy looking around the area, she recognized it, but she wasn't quite sure from where.

"Hold on!" Max called from below. The two went up to the top, but Abby waited behind as the two talked to each other on the bench at the top of the hill.

"I know this place..." Abby recalled, "I've been here before." she told herself, her heart beginning to race as she looked around the forest, the beach, the lighthouse. "I know how this ends..." Abby looked at the two on the bench. "We're stuck... So why am I here, again?" Abby asked herself, waiting for an answer that she would never get.

Abby watched Max fall to her feet and freak out for a second and decided it was time to join them.

"I didn't black out... I had another vision... the town is going to get wiped out by a tornado..." Abby put a hand over her mouth, _"It's happening, again."_

"Chloe, I'm not crazy. But there's something I have to tell you. Something... hardcore."

"Talk to me Max." Chloe replied, keeping her eyes focused on Maxine, who seemed to be freaking out to the bluette.

"I had this same vision in class... when I came out of it, I discovered I could reverse time. Like I said: Not crazy." Max explained.

"But high, right?" Chloe asked, Abby shook her head, but Chloe wasn't looking her way.

"Listen to me, how do you think I saved you in the bathroom?"

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure." Chloe said in disbelief.

"I saw you get shot Chloe. Saw you actually... die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm..."

"Okay, I see you're a geek now with a great imagination, but this isn't an anime or a video game. People don't have those powers Max." Chloe tried to talk Max out of it.

"She's telling the truth." Abby spoke up.

"Don't encourage her." Chloe shooed Abby away.

"I don't know what I have, but I have it. And I'm scared shitless."

"You need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day." Chloe paused and looked up at the sky, as snow fell to the ground. "What the hell's this?"

"Snowflakes." Max said assuredly.

"It's like 80 degrees... How?"

"Climate change?" Max said less assuredly, "Or a storm is coming."

"Max, start from the beginning. Tell me everything." Chloe said seriously, but Abby stepped back and looked between the two. _"It's going to start, again."_ Abby told herself, _"What should I do differently?"_


	4. Episode 2: Part 1

Abby's room was mostly empty and didn't have her decorations that she usually did because she hadn't set it up yet. The alarm went off, and Abby rolled out of bed after turning it off. She sighed and got to her feet, letting the nightgown hang off her body as she moved around the room. There were library books all over the floor, all about healing powers including ones about gems that could cause miracles or contain healing properties like rose quartz and ammolite which she had all over her room. Abby made her way to the closet and grabbed an outfit for the day, for once she got dressed. Abby lifted her arm and did "the sniff test" and retracted. She was due for a shower. _"I hope I didn't smell like that all day yesterday."_ she told herself as she grabbed a small tote with shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a loofah, razors for shaving, and a washcloth. Her family wasn't poor on money in this town so she could afford certain luxuries, but not a lot. Abby made her way out of her room, and the locked the door behind her, making sure that nothing would happen in there while she was gone. She hoped Max would do the same, if Max remembered what happened last time, and the time before that, and the time before that...

Abby made her way down the hall and down the stairs and headed toward the showers to see Victoria and Taylor going in. Abby knows these two all too well, but doesn't know what's about to happen, so she enters the bathroom, holding the door open for them.

"Morning." she greets happily, but prepared to switch her attitude depending on their response.

"Oh, look. It's the new kid." Victoria says with a bitter smile, "Welcome to Blackwell." Victoria passes through, though her words are innocent, her tone isn't.

"Thanks." Taylor holds the door open for herself to make sure Abby doesn't let go too soon, which she doesn't. Abby enters and sees Kate, the currently bullied Catholic girl, who is brushing her teeth.

"What's up Kate?" Victoria greets immediately, leaning against the bathroom sink. Kate looks down, as if she knows something bad is going to happen, and Abby can tell.

"School." Kate replies bluntly, clearly not interested in having a conversation with her.

"That's it?" Taylor butts in, Abby stands by one of the showers, pretending not to listen, but anyone in the showers can hear the confrontation.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework..."

"Victoria, that wasn't me..." Kate answers defensively, but too broken to hold her ground. Abby continues to listen, as does Max in her own stall.

"Oh my God, right." Taylor scoffs at Kate's statement and turns away from the conversation.

"Don't be shy. I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video..." Victoria starts and Kate begins to walk away.

"Hey!" Abby turns away from the showers and drops her clothes and shower supplies on the floor, "Knock it off." Abby stands in front of Kate and lets her get to the door.

"New kid defending the Catholic slut." Victoria skulks over to Abby, Taylor following close behind, "You don't want beef with me honey, step aside and you can shower like you should B.O." Abby blushed a little, knowing full well she hadn't showered in four days and knew Victoria was right.

"At least I don't look like I just got a facial from the juice crew." Abby retorted, flicking Victoria's face, pointing out the dry white paint on it. "You don't know enough about me, to mess with me right now."

"I know about your little accident wheels. I know you like recording in the girl's bathroom."

"Oh? So you're bought by the Prescotts too? I bet they got a steal on you. Rich, impulsive, insecure, and rotten. 10 cents per pound." Victoria didn't know what to say, slightly bothered how well Abby guessed her personality and insulted by the comment.

"You can't talk to her that way!" Taylor exclaimed.

"And you can't talk to my friends that way." Abby crossed her arms, "Get out if you're not going to shower." Victoria and Taylor began to make their way to the door.

"No thanks, not with a creepy lesbian like you." Victoria claims before exiting, Abby is slightly bothered by the accusation but leaves her mind after a moment. Abigail turns to the shower once more and turns the faucet on and closes the curtain and proceeds to undress. Abby looks at all the scars on her stomach and legs and feels up her back in the warm water, feeling the connection between the spine and the pelvis, relieved to feel it connected again. After a quick thorough cleansing, Abby exits the shower and sees Max exiting as well.

"Hey." Max greets solemnly, "I heard you and Victoria."

"That's her name?" Abby said, pretending like she didn't already know, "She just seemed like bad news."

"Bullies always are, thanks for standing up for Kate, she really needs it." Max looks at the sink and begins to grab the handle to the faucet to turn it on.

"The waters going to get scalding if you do that." Abby reminds Max, whom lets go of the handle and sighs.

"Thanks, surprised you knew that."

"I figured it was the same here as my last school. Better safe than sorry." Abby replied, and looks at the ground, "So... do you have any plans today?" Abby remembers what today is and begins to worry, hoping maybe she might've stopped the incident, but figures it didn't. Max opens her phone and sees she has new messages from Chloe.

"I do now, I have to give Kate her book back and then head to the Two Whales Diner to meet Chloe." Max explained, "So I should really get going."

"Fair enough, see you in Mr. Jefferson's class." Abby replied, looking at the clothes she had set on the floor, they were now soaked from being next to the shower's area for too long. Abby sighed and picked them up, she was going to have to get dressed upstairs, but decided she wanted to talk to Kate first. Abby and Max exited the showers at the same time and made back to their designated rooms at the same time since they were right across the hall from each other. Abby looked at Kate's whiteboard and saw: "Will bang 4 Jesus" written on it. Abby frowned and erased the message, then decided to knock.

"Come on in, Max." Rather than correct Kate and possibly be turned away, she opened the door and looked around the dark room. It was clear she was depressed.

"Kate..." Abby mumbled, catching the listener's attention.

"Oh, you're not Max." Kate comments before turning her attention away from Abby, "Thanks for standing up for me in the bathrooms. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." Abby walks closer to get a better look at Kate. She's clearly distressed, and looks tired like she hasn't slept. "So... what was that about?" Abby dared to ask, despite already knowing the answer.

"Someone recorded me... doing indecent things. Making out with a bunch of people, but I don't remember any of it." Kate said defensively, "I swear I don't remember doing that."

"Do you think you were drunk or high?"

"I swear to God, I had one sip of red wine and drank water for the rest of the night. I've had a sip at church and I don't end up on a viral video." Kate explains.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell the truth." Abby speaks sympathetically, but can tell Kate doesn't want to talk about this situation very much, but in the same breath it's the only thing on Kate's mind.

"I'd rather tell you what's on the video than have you watch it." Kate replies, keeping her head down.

"Well, I'll discourage people from watching it, and see if I can get it taken down." Abby reached out, thinking about Chloe the last time she tried to be comforting, but decided to do it anyway. "Kate, I'm really sorry." Abby rubbed her back soothingly, and it caused Kate to cry and let go. Abby was afraid of going much farther.

"I don't even know your name and you're seeing me so pathetic..." Kate sniffled while rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay to release, especially when times are hard. Besides, I've done some crying in my time too." Abby smiles comfortingly and reaches for Kate's face, trying to wipe her tears, but Kate flinches away. Abby withdraws her hand and just continues to rub her back, until Kate stops crying. "I've tried to kill myself once." Abby starts, "I got in an accident, and couldn't move my legs. I wanted to die, so badly..." Abby trails off, remembering the gun in her hands, and holding it to her head, the empty pill bottle, and the poison, she remembers all the attempts. "Someone told me that suicide was selfish and cowardly. The best thing you can do, is tell life that you're stronger than what it throws at you, and smile at the end of the day."

Kate is quiet, but is listening.

"I know it's hard, trying to be stronger and get past this uphill battle, but once the war's over: That's it. You get to move on." Kate nods in agreement, apparently a decision was made. "Be strong Kate."

"What's your name?" she asks Abby, and Abby retracts the hand rubbing Kate's back.

"My name is Abigail." Abby replies, "But you can call me whatever you want."

"It was nice meeting you Abby, but I kind of want to be alone now."

"Okay, that's fair. Try not to focus on it too much, this dorm is supposed to be home, peaceful and comfortable, don't make it a prison." Abby turned away, "Alright, that's enough preaching from me. Hope your day gets better." Abby exited the room, and headed to her room. When she got there the door was still locked, and she thought that was a good sign. Abby unlocked her dorm room and entered, and found the place exactly as she left it. "Thank God." Abby muttered, and locked the door behind her as she sat on her bed, she really wanted to wear the outfit that was soaking wet but couldn't now. She looked through her closet of outfits, and decided on a white turtleneck dress and a long necklace. She was ready for class that she wouldn't be able to attend for another three hours, so she laid in bed, maybe she could catch a few more hours while her hair dried, but instead she decided to get on her computer.

• • • • •

After browsing the internet for several hours for the explanation of her healing powers and listening to relaxing music, she stood up from her desk and stretched a bit before exiting her dorm room, and locking it behind her once more. She didn't trust anyone now, she'd made too many enemies, but she figured she had nothing to worry about.

Abby made her way to class, seeing Max enter the science room but didn't bother talking to her or trying to get her attention, she was focused on Kate, who was talking to Mr. Jefferson. _"That's a bad sign."_ Abby thought to herself.

"You have to understand my position."

"Why? You don't understand mine. Nobody does..." Kate retorted, and stormed off. Abby bumped into Kate without meaning to.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Abby apologized, but Kate didn't say anything and continued to storm away, Kate wasn't okay. Abby watched her walk away and went up to meet Mr. Jefferson for his first time. "Good morning Mr. Jefferson."

"Good morning, you must be Abigail Miller." Mr. Jefferson greeted, "Anything I can do for you?" Abby shook her head.

"Not for me." Abby replied, "I'm worried about Kate."

"So I assume you know about this viral video then?" Mark replied, "Apparently it's going all over the school, I've caught some students watching it during class."

"I'm trying to get it taken down... it's putting Kate in a really bad place. She's getting bullied by Victoria and Nathan, and many others."

"Heard you had a run-in with Nathan." Mr. Jefferson said, "You've made a very serious accusation."

"It's not an accusation if there's proof. I assume he's not on campus anymore after I sent that recording in."

"So you did have proof." Mr. Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "It's a shame one of our most model students was doing something so dangerous."

"It's a shame he wasn't caught sooner." Abby retorted, "I don't use my name in these parts specifically because I share it with him."

"I must've missed that on your record, I wasn't aware you were part of the Prescott family."

"We're cousins, unfortunately." Abby answered, "I blame his father, I assume you know how he and his father interact based on your relationship as student and teacher." Abby crossed her arms, Mr. Jefferson didn't answer. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to make sure Kate isn't being bothered _during_ class, and if she was, you could do something about it."

"I try to keep my classroom a bully-free zone, but some things slip through the cracks." Mr. Jefferson admitted.

"The classroom can be dark for some people, especially in Kate's place."

"Don't you think she brought this on herself? After all, she was a party, it's the perfect place to do what she's being accused of."

"So you watched the video?" Abby concluded, Mark was taken aback by the comment but Abby didn't give him a chance to answer. "Thank you for your time Mr. Jefferson, it's been a pleasure." she smiled and entered the classroom to see Victoria sitting by Max's spot by herself, she was glad to see that Nathan wasn't there like he usually was, so that must've meant he'd been suspended, if not better.

"Look who it is now." Victoria commented on the arrival of the new kid, "Little miss bitchface."

"Very original." Max's voice came behind Abby, "Do me a favor, and please let me sit down."

"Like you're any better, smelfie." Victoria spat at Max, "You two got Nathan suspended, and he's not allowed on school campus."

"He got what he deserved, and more." Abby replied.

"He told me about you, Abigail 'Miller.' Out of all the people in this school, I expected you to be more understanding." Victoria commented.

"I'm understanding that he's a maniac and an asshole. I don't have to tolerate either, even if they're related to me." Max looked at Abby in shock of this information, and crossed her arms and glared at Victoria. Victoria stood from the table she was sitting on, and stalked away, keeping eye contact with Max as she went over to her own table. Max and Abby sat down at the same table, Max had a lot of things and spread it out over her section, while Abby only had a notebook and a bag of pens for her area. Warren walked in and spoke with Max for a moment but then the bell rang and class begun. Abby looked out the window at the rain, and realized she couldn't stay. She left her things and ran for the door when everyone else was leaving.

Mr. Jefferson caught her arm, and held her back gently, "Are you going to miss your first day of class?"

"I'm worried for Kate."

"Kate will be wherever she is now when class is over. She'll be fine, please, take a seat." Mark let go, and Abby wanted to leave still, but couldn't fight him. She remembered what happened last time.

"Okay, only because it's the first day of class." Abby replied and headed back to her seat, it wouldn't be long before she would be allowed to leave anyway. Abby sat down and looked at her notebook and saw something written on it: _"You remember, don't you?"_


	5. Episode 2: Part 2

Abby looked up at Max, who was focusing on the lecture that Mr. Jefferson was giving, as if she didn't even remember writing that, it was clear that she had though. The writing was hers. Abby looked up at Mr. Jefferson, he was saying something about her being a new student and to give her a warm welcome before class began, but very few were paying attention to what he was saying, many were distracted by the rain.

Abby remembered how it felt the first time she was there, the cold wind on her face, looking up into the sky at the top of the girl's dorm. _"I have to take control this time, otherwise this will keep happening."_ Abby thought to herself.

"I wonder how it would feel to have false images of yourself shot out all over the world for people to judge." Mr. Jefferson continued his lecture, having had moved onto lecturing about the video Kate was in. Abby remembered the touch of Kate's hand, and closed her eyes. "Usually, people need something to judge so they never take a good look at themselves. We can thank reality TV for some of that. In the end, we can only blame ourselves for participating..." Abby opened her eyes again, trying to forget that ending. "Speaking of participation, there are a few souls here who have yet to enter a photo in the contest. Like Max Caulfield, for example. Who I know can't wait to enter, right?" Abby looked at Max and found her looking down at Abby's notepad, now waiting for an answer. Abby wrote down a very short answer: "Yes." she clicked her pen twice to get Max's attention.

Max looked at the answer, and looked shocked, but Max's suspicions were confirmed. Abby wrote something else down. "Why did you rewind again?" Abby looked at Max for an answer, the other girl held her pen still as she thought of her answer and began to write...

"Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girls' dorm! Check it!" a boy entered the room, which caused Max to put the pen down and leave. Abby tried to catch Max, but she was too quick to get up and leave. She was running there this time, as if she knew something would be different. Abby frowned and ran after her, Mr. Jefferson's eyes followed the two girls as they left the room, then went to their abandoned items, and saw the early ended conversation. He turned and looked at the door, and frowned.

• • • • •

The crowd grew to twice its original size once Max and Abby got there, Max stopped but Abby didn't. She knew Max would get there first because of her time powers, so Abby would have to run to get there in time. She climbed the stairs to the entrance, following David inside, not letting him know she was there. He reached the door, but didn't open the door, afraid of what he might see.

"Let me through." Abby said, revealing herself to the officer.

"You...!"

"Please, she's my friend." Abby persisted, hearing the conversation between Max and Kate going on behind the door. "I just want to support her."

"Maybe we should just leave it to the two of them."

"She needs all the support she can get, if she knows there's people who care about her, she might not jump." Abby explained, persisting her case further, "Please, let me through." David, very reluctantly stepped back from the door, not wanting to be seen by the victim of his bullying. Abby opened the door, slowly and stepped forward, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between Max and Kate, especially if she was doing fine on her own.

"The fact that you don't care about the video and came up here to stop me means a lot..." Kate slowed her wording as she saw Abby enter the rooftop. Abby waved as the rain began to soak her dress, she stepped closer but still kept her distance. She'd only made her way up here once, and it was the time she came to join her, not talk her out of it.

"Please... you don't have to do this..." Max pleaded, getting closer to the ledge and therefore Kate. Kate looked nervous about Max getting closer but didn't jump.

"Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up... unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body, I'm already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a 'web'- nothing can ever get out. Like my video... I wish I could go back in time and erase everything."

"Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies. That's the only way we can win against them." Max continued.

"Can we really, Max? I don't believe in miracles anymore either." Kate sobbed.

"Miracles do exist." Abby threw herself in, hoping she would be speaking the right words despite Max having done this over a dozen times, she must've known the right words. "I thought I would never be able to walk again Kate." Abby stepped forward and stood beside Max. "But here I am, please... walk with me. Walk away from the ledge." Kate wiped her eyes and exhaled suddenly, as if she had been holding her breath.

"You're both such good people, even if you're both full of crap, but I'll come with you." Max and Abby held their hands out for Kate, and she took one of each and stepped down from the ledge. "You're my friends."

"Forever." Max said and pulled Kate into a hug, Abby squeezed Kate's hand tightly, feeling how cold she was. She must've been standing on the ledge, or had been on the roof for awhile. Like she'd thought about it for awhile. Abby smiled and sighed at the scene.

"I'm sorry... sorry..." Kate stated, and Max pulled away from the embrace for a moment.

"What are you talking about? You saved me from talking in class." Max replied, and Abby let go of Kate's hand, letting them have a bonding moment, but Kate reached and grabbed her hand anyway. Abby smiled, _"I'm glad still she cares about me despite not remembering our relationship."_

David opened the door, he must've known that the worst was over and that he could enter despite his relationship with Kate. He was silent as he lead the three girls down the stairs and past the onlookers, Victoria was quiet despite the many whispers from the rest of the audience, including her friends.

• • • • •

Abby listened to the room talk while she stood next to David, her heart racing despite having gone through this before and having done this quite a few times.

"Now, I know today was difficult for everybody, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life." the Principal started, "Of course, you're quite a hero for getting Kate to come down, Max."

"I didn't do much..." Max replied, and looked at the ground, while David practically mad dogged Abby, making the girl extremely awkward.

"She's modest. Like a real hero." Mr. Jefferson spoke up

"Yeah, 'real hero.'" David commented, it was unclear if he was bitter about something or not.

"As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well being of every student more seriously. What happened today, should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge." the principal continued, "Mr. Madsen, as head of our security here, those roff doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should have known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for Vortex Club parties and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions."

"Miss Caulfield, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything." Max stared forward, right at the principal while Mr. Jefferson was looking right at Abby, debating on coming forward with what he knew. Abby was trying hard not to look at him, she knew he was watching her. _"He knows I knew something because I tried to leave class before it begun, he knew I was worried about Kate..."_ Abby thought, but she didn't want to interrupt while Max was being asked a question, otherwise she would come forward with pieces of what she knew.

"All I know is that Kate was at a party, and Nathan dosed her. She got wasted and kissed some boys on a viral video without a clue." Max decided to put Nathan up, probably because it got the best results.

"I dosed her? Without a clue? Have you seen the video? Whatever..." Nathan scoffed. "Kate was loaded and playing the field-"

"You're a liar. You told Kate you took her to the emergency room!" Max exclaimed, causing the men around the room to look at her in shock, Abby winced and shut her eyes at the thought of Kate in the hospital because of an overdose of anesthetics, and when she opened her eyes, Mr. Jefferson was staring at her again and their eyes met. Abby shivered as the thought of what might happen next crossed her mind. _"Oh fuck I'm going to the dark room again if I'm not careful."_

"Whatever. See you in court." Abby looked back at the conversation, apparently having missed a lot of context.

"Excuse me. I think Max and Nathan need a break before we grill them further." Mr. Jefferson spoke up, now moving his eyes away from Abby which caused the young woman to sigh with relief. "A friend and student just tried to kill herself... They don't need this forum right now."

"Yes, I'm kind of devastated. I'd like to be with my family." Nathan jumped in, trying to play victim, even though most of the people in that room knew he didn't care about Kate.

"Alright, Miss Caulfield, please sign here to confirm what you've told us. I'll continue this investigation from there." Max looked at the form and signed it immediately. Abby sighed and looked at Nathan who was glaring at her. Abby frowned and decided she was going to put coal in his stocking if they lived past this. "Well, I think we know less than when we started." the principal looked at Abby, and seemed to realized that he had forgotten her until just now. "Ms. Miller, why don't you take a seat once Mr. Prescott and Ms. Caulfield leave so you can tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything." Abby replied swiftly, trying to keep out of this debacle, "I saw my friend on the roof and knew she was sad and came to talk her out of it."

"You seem to be making fast friends." the principal said as the students left the room, except Abby.

"Is that a problem Ray?" Abby asked, the principal frowned.

"I thought I told you-"

"Not in front of other students." Abby winked, then sighed with grief, "Fine I won't do it all until you say it's okay."

"Which won't be ever, Miss Miller." Abby began to head for the door, "We're not done yet, please. Take a seat."

"Abigail, you tried to leave class early to see Kate, didn't you?" Mr. Jefferson spoke up once more, revealing the information to the principal. "You had an idea that she was in trouble, didn't you?"

"I-It was just a guess really." Abby answered nervously, and worried that they were going to ask her more questions. "I... really didn't know that she was going to try this." Abby lied.

"You're a terrible liar." the security guard spoke up, but the principal held his hand up as if to call him off of it.

"Miss Miller, you should tell us everything you should know." Wells said, trying to get the girl to talk, "You're not going to get in any trouble if you do, right now." Abby paused and sighed.

"I knew she was going to do it, but I didn't. I just... had a feeling that she was going to, so I was worried about her and went to go see her. Especially after the way she left class." Abby answered, "She left sobbing after talking with Mr. Jefferson, saying something about her problems." Wells turned to look at Mark, which caused Abby to sink. _"Oh, I'm definitely going to the dark room now..."_ Abby tried to think of an excuse that would cause exempt from Mr. Jefferson but nothing came to mind.

• • • • •

Abby left the office with Mr. Jefferson following her closely behind, she wanted to go to her dorm. It was a quick way out of the building and away from the teacher's office and classroom, which she was hoping he'd go back to. However, she remembered she left her things in his classroom so she had to go back there.

"Is your classroom still open?" Abby asked, crossing her arms awkwardly. The teacher looked down at her with a solemn expression. _"He's really good at faking concern."_ Abby thought to herself as they continued to walk together.

"I'm heading there right now, so it will be if it isn't. Besides, I know it's a little late, but I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Like?" Abby started to slow, thinking she'd run if he'd try anything. "I'm a little overwhelmed from being on the roof, my heart's finally stopped pounding, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Nothing too intense, or at least nothing related to that. I usually ask new students some questions to get to know their style better, this is a photography class after all." Mark replied which caused Abby to sigh with relief, she looked around the empty halls and thought it was a bad idea, but she had her stun gun in her bag in case he tried anything, she just needed to get the bag first.

"Fair enough. I'm not going anywhere." Abby looked down at her phone and saw she had a text from Nathan's father, Sean, it read: "I was hoping since you were attending Blackwell with Nathan that you might be able to support him where he needs it, but it seems like you're just causing problems for the family again, first it was your accident which tooks up hundreds of thousands of dollars, and now you're making a claim against Nathan which will cost thousands of dollars for a lawyer, especially since you sent an audio file as evidence which will cost a lot to settle the school for. You're making a big mistake young lady, if this ever happens again, you'll never be able to walk in this town again."

"Do you ever think Nathan wants support from you and not a dozen floozies?" Abby typed back, "I think he wants a father, not a guidance counselor for business. Delete this number. I didn't ask for your money, and I don't want it." Abby hit "Send," then turned the phone off. The two walked into the room and found that only her items were still on the table. The classroom was devoid of personal items like everyone else had managed to gather their things more quickly than her.

"At least I know you were listening up until the last second." Mr. Jefferson smiled as he opened his desk. Abby looked at her notepad and bag, finding that the piece of paper that had been written on had been torn off. Abby put the notepad away and hoped it was Max whom had taken the piece of paper and not someone else.

"I usually try to pass all my classes with flying colors, I like the feeling of having knowledge from great teachers." Abby complimented, it caused Mark to smile, but something was off about it. The teacher continued rummaging through his desk, which started to make Abby nervous. She knew his behavior well, everything of his was well organized, he shouldn't be struggling to find something. She began to perspire.

"Thank you Miss Miller, why don't you take a seat?" he suggested, as he pulled out two pieces of paper, it had something written on the top one that Abby could see. "20 Questions" it read, but only had 15 questions. It was a simple getting-to-know-you questionaire. "Usually, students do it with other students, starting with the 15 basic questions, then coming up with five of their own. But since I'm the only one here, you'll just have to complete it with me."

 _"Oh, joy."_ Abby thought to herself upon that comment. It didn't matter how cute he was, he freaked her out. She looked over the questions: your name, age, gender, how familiar were you with a camera and its settings, when your birthday is, how long you've lived at or attended Blackwell, which is your favorite lense for the camera, whose work has influenced you the most, the sort. They answer the question, going back and forth quickly, not thinking about the answers really until Mr. Jefferson got to the last of his five questions.

"What do you know about Rachel Amber?" he asked, and Abby answered without thinking.

"I know she's dead." Abby backed up quickly from her seat upon answering, "Missing." she corrected herself, but it was too late.

"How do you know she's dead?" he asked, the sun setting in the background. The room getting darker and darker, Abby felt obliged to answer the truth but kept her hands over her mouth.

"I-I meant missing..." Abby tried to persuade him once more, but it was no use, he was keeping to her first answer. "She's missing!"

"How do you know-" he started up again, rising from his desk as if he were to chase her.

"Because I know how this week ends!" Abby answered, completely panicked. Mr. Jefferson sat back down, the questions were going to continue, until the game was over. Then she'd have her chance to run, but she doubted she'd get away.

"Is that why you grew close to Kate and Max on your first two days?" he asked, "Because you knew they were in danger..."

"Isn't it my turn?"

"You just used it."

"I get another." Abby replied, and swallowed, as she tried to think of a question. "Are you going to go after Max?"

"Not anymore." he answered. "Your turn to answer." Abby took a deep breath, her body shaking therefore making her breathing the same.

"I didn't know when I met Max, but I knew when I met Kate." Abby looked at the table scratches and grabbed her stun gun out of her bag, removing the safety and holding the trigger like before when she confronted Nathan. "Are you... Are you going to hurt me?" she asked steadily, she was giving honest answers, she was hoping he was too.

"That depends on how you tend to change the week."

"That's not an-"

"That's the only one I can give you Miss Miller." he replied, thinking about the next question he wanted to ask, "If you try to tell anyone what you know, I'll have to do something Abigail." a shiver ran down Abby's spine, but she was frozen in place. He rolled his fingers on the desk, thinking as he held a gun in his hands. If it came to a draw, Abby would lose, but he didn't plan on shooting her. He had no way of convincing police that she was a threat, even with a stun gun. "Are you going to make me hurt you, or are you going to come quietly?"

"Don't make me do that..."

"Are you going to struggle?" Mark continued, Abby couldn't take it and jumped from her seat and aimed the stun gun at Mr. Jefferson's chest, but he stepped back and she couldn't reach. The electrical sounds zapped, but she let go of the trigger as to not burn it out. Once it stopped, Mark smacked the hand out of her hand, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the table and pinned her head against it. "You're too weak even with that." he let go of her, to which she snapped back up and put her hands up to her chest in fists as if she was going to fight him. He waved the gun and aimed it at her, finger off the trigger. "Last warning Miss Miller. Come with me, and you won't be anymore hurt."

Abby was hesitant, she knew being dead would be better than going with him to the Dark Room willingly. She shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _"I've been dead before, what's one more time?"_ she told herself but put her hands in the air before she knew it.

"Good girl." he said, as if she were a dog. He grabbed her wrist once more and lead her out of the room. "Any peep, and whoever you're calling will die." he threatened.

"You're more insane than I remembered."

"I'm quite sane, so much so, that no student will remember you. Not even Max." He whispered as he lead her out of the school and out to the parking lot where his car was. "No one will ever find you."

"That's where you're wrong." Abby spat at him, which gained his attention.

"What do you know that I don't?" he responded, but Abby was silent, her mouth got her into this, she wasn't about to dig a deeper hole with it.

"Someone will find me." she said, trying not to reveal too much. Mr. Jefferson was silent and let go of her, if he was too aggressive someone could notice that she was practically being dragged away.

"You're going to follow me to the car, and get in on your own." he demanded, his voice as soft as thunder, but he was secretly panicked. He'd never taken a girl to the dark room while she was conscious, but not to Abby's knowledge, she wouldn't be for long.


	6. Episode 3: Part 1

The white room was quiet as Abby struggled to get from her restraints, she knew Max and Chloe would be coming later that day but she still had to get through the night. She pulled, and pulled, and pulled. Tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to let her fear get the better of her.

"Your struggle should've been in the classroom Abigail." Mr. Jefferson cooed, making Abby want to vomit.

"Not much I can do against a gun." Abby replied, "Besides, how do you know I can't do something to you now?" Abby continued to struggle as he kept preparing the "medicine" for her.

"You would've in the car."

"I was afraid we'd crash." Abby lied, wiping her eyes with her shoulders.

"God, you're pathetic. So vulnerable, weak." he brought the syringe closer, "Don't worry it'll all end quietly."

"I'm a Prescott, I won't go away quietly. Especially with Nathan being a loose end already. It'll be too much, they'll find you." Abby continued to struggle but froze as he came closer with the needle. Abby freed her leg, which the teacher noticed and came from the other side of the freed leg.

"Don't worry, this won't sting a lot." He inserted the needle into her neck and pushed down on the plunger, Abby groaned in pain and bit her lip. The effects were almost immediate and she started to feel drowsy.

"You won't get away with this." Abby mumbled, she looked up at Mr. Jefferson who she could tell was smiling. He patted her back and said something unintelligible to her. The world turned black for a long time, but Abby awoke in the same chair, she hadn't moved and looked ahead to see Mr. Jefferson passed out on the couch.

"Shit." a voice spoke up, and Abby turned her attention to see who else was there: Nathan. "You're not supposed to be here." he claimed, some concern and sympathy in his voice.

"Your partner decided otherwise." Abby took a deep breath, surprised she was alive but even more shocked that Mr. Jefferson was passed out. "Why is he asleep?"

"I tried waking him up but he won't, but he's not dead. Thank God." Nathan said, holding the gun to her head; Abby didn't feel as threatened this time, but she was still cautious.

"I didn't try to kill him, how could I?" Abby replied, trying to defend herself. "He injected me, and it didn't work, I guess."

"Shut up, just shut up for five seconds."

"Weren't you waiting for me to wake up?" Abby asked, yawning.

"I'm sorry, are you bored?!" Nathan snapped at her, then turned to see if the yelling would awake Mr. Jefferson, but it didn't.

"Relax, I've been drugged, remember?" Abby reminded him as she tried to focus her attention, "Did you think he would've gone after your cousin?"

"Didn't think he'd be stupid enough to." Nathan said, seeming to be debating something in his head. "You need to get out of here, and ditch town."

"So do you." Abby replied, "Listen, I know this doesn't make much sense. But I know how this week ends, you need to get out of here and leave town for a few days, otherwise you're going to die."

"You think that's going to be enough for me to let you go?"

"Leave me here if you want, I'll be fine or I won't. But you're doomed if you stay in this-" Abby stopped talking as she noticed Mr. Jefferson get up off the couch, unaware of how long he could've heard her. He checked his watch and looked surprised upon seeing Abby awake.

"Nathan, could you please excuse us." he said, it was a demand in disguise. Nathan lowered the gun from Abby's head and set it on the table in front of the couch. "I have a few questions for her, you're welcome to stay and listen if you wish." he offered, but he didn't really mean it.

"Mark, you weren't supposed to take her. She's too high profile." Nathan whispered, but it was loud enough to the point Abby could hear it.

"She knows. Everything, Rachel, Kate, she even knew about my plans for Max." Mark answered, causing the two men to turn pale.

"So we have to kill her..." Nathan replied.

"It's the only way to be truly safe, Nathan." the teacher said, putting a hand on Nathan's shoulder in a comforting way. Abby stuck her tongue out at them, despite being absolutely terrified.

"Or, you could stop, leave Max alone, and let me go and I could let bygones be bygones." she lied, she was going to turn them into the police if she was let go. It was the right thing to do.

"As if I'd believe that." Mark replied.

"I don't want to see my cousin in jail."

"You tased me earlier this week, don't pretend like you care." Nathan hissed at her, though her words seemed to get into his head. "But I can't be responsible for this."

"What?" Mr. Jefferson spat in shock, that he would choose one of his cousins over him. "She's too much of a threat, she has to die."

"If I stay with her, she won't say a word." Nathan claimed, "I'll take her out of town and keep her quiet. No one else needs to die." Nathan tried to bargain for his family's life, unaware that he had no control over the situation anymore, but Mr. Jefferson didn't want him to know that yet.

"Fine." the man agreed, to keep his cover for his original plan. "But she has to stay here for a little while to ensure she doesn't do anything." Mark explained and began to release her. Abby didn't move, simply because she didn't want to risk accidentally hitting him and risking her freedom.

"Thank you Nathan." Abby sighed, taking her attention off Mark for a moment.

"Don't get any ideas." Nathan said, "You're still not free, I'm just stuck with you." the young man said, sitting on the couch. "How did you figure it out?"

"She didn't." Mark replied, "She can see the future or something."

"No I can't." Abby retorted, "I've just lived this week too many times, and I remember it for some reason." Abby added, telling them the truth. She had to keep with to the true story, but she couldn't tell them too much about Chloe and Max.

"You remember how this week ends for you?" Nathan asked, opening up the alcohol cabinet and getting some whiskey.

"This is different from every timeline I've ever experienced. I don't know how this ends for me." Abby answered honestly, she could tell them that much. "I just know that this week ends the same way for you two."

"How does it end for us?" Nathan asked, Mr. Jefferson still listening but not responding to the conversation anymore.

"You get shot by Chloe at a Vortex Club party, your death is investigated and leads to this room." Abby lied, but was actually convincing this time.

"How does it end for you?" Nathan asked, trying not to be shaken up by the last comment, but the thought of this week being his last clearly bothered him.

"I usually visit Kate in the hospital to the point where we become best friends." Abby replied, thinking about their marriage, their kids. Abby missed being with her wife. "Max turns in her photo on time and wins the Everyday Heroes contest and goes to the event with Raymond." that was true, but most likely not going to happen, and because of that Mr. Jefferson would later think that her predictions would be incorrect. "She takes Chloe and me with her to get away from the storm that's coming this week. This place is actually one of the better places to be during the storm."

"What storm?" Mr. Jefferson asked, Abby stood up and stretched.

"The storm that happens on Friday. It's going to wipe out the whole town and kill everyone in it." Abby continued to explain, "Unless you let me go."

"Nice try."

"No really. I'm the only one who can stop the storm, I know how this ends, I've seen all the realities. I know which one causes the storm to not come." Abby replied, "I know the only way to do it to talk to Max."

"What does Max have to do with the storm?" Jefferson asked, Abby shrugged, she knew full well who had to die to make the storm not come, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

"I just know she can stop it somehow." Mr. Jefferson didn't look fully convinced, but didn't persist. He would be safe anyhow.

"Well, I best get going. I need to take care of whatever Victoria wanted." Mr. Jefferson got his things together and started to head toward the door. "If you take her out, text me first. I want to know her every move."

"Then why don't you give me your number?" Abby crossed her arms, "I don't need a babysitter." Mr. Jefferson rolled his eyes, trying not to lose his temper and left without another word.

"You're going to piss him off if you're not careful."

"He's held a gun to my head, drugged me, and now I'm stuck with you. I'm not scared of pissing him off." Abby retorted.

"You should be." Nathan replied, "He can be scary when he wants to be." Abby rolled her eyes at Nathan and thought: _"No shit."_

"He just held a gun to my head and drugged me tonight, not shit he can be scary." Abby replied, "Listen, you need to leave, I don't care if you take me with you, but you can't tell Mr. Jefferson. He's trying to kill you because of what you did with Rachel."

"So you know about Rachel too..."

"And I won't be the only one." Abby continued, "Chloe and Max are going to find her body, with or without me. You'll be in trouble first, you drugged Kate, they know what you're up to. They'll find out, you have to leave before Friday, even if you decide to wait, please take my warning with a grain of salt." Abby warned, and Nathan looked shocked. "I know you might not believe me, especially after what's happened, but I care about you, even if you're an asshole. So don't die."

The room was quiet again, Abby looked around the room to see if there was anything she could do, and there was a lot, but all of them would get her into deeper trouble. She saw the red binders on the shelf and shivered when she saw Rachel's and Kate's names on them again. She saw two empty binders on the side as well, as if two other victims had been decided on already. Abby seemed nervous about it, and looked away from the files. She knew what they held. She knew she'd been part of it.

"What made you choose photography? Last time I saw you, you were a seamstress." Nathan decided to speak up and actually ask about her.

"Yeah, I made dresses and stuff, all the clothes I own are ones I've made." Abby replied, "I'm sure you think that's lame because it's not brand like everything you own."

"Your clothes are one of a kind, I can dig that." Nathan smiled, clearly trying to get along.

"Look, you don't have to force, whatever this is. I'm going to get on your nerves and it's okay if you get pissed off, just... don't pull a gun, just hit them a couple times." Nathan scoffed at her words, but they seemed to get through. "I know about the meds. And your dad is a serious asshole-"

"Don't talk about my dad like you know him-"

"I don't?" Abby said, and went to pull out her phone, but it wasn't there. Mr. Jefferson must've taken it. "Look, he just still texts me. And based on those interactions, he's an asshole, but I understand. He's also your father so I won't say anything more about him if you don't want. Okay?" Abby sat down on the couch next to Nathan. "Do you just want to talk and I'll just listen?"

"Don't try to make a therapy session, I pay people for that."

"I'm not trying to analyze you. I just hear that venting your problems sometimes makes them easier." Abby explained quickly, trying to get a word in before Nathan would snap at her. "You don't have to, but we are stuck here for awhile, and there's not a whole lot I can do."

"Alright... I'll talk, but then it's your turn to talk." Nathan spoke gruffly, Abby shrugged. She was surprisingly relaxed with Nathan, despite not having her stun gun. It had been a long time since they had gotten along.

"By the way..." Abby interrupted, "Thanks for saving my life."

* * *

/To my most recent Guest review. I'm trying to get to introducing Abby's powers better but I haven't really had the chance to because I've been trying to get past the events in LiS1 that affect Abby's future, the next chapter is all about Abby and her powers. Nathan is going to help her with them, I thought he'd represent an interesting point of view for this story, but I don't know his character that well so I don't know how to write him that well so I've been struggling with writing that point of view.

Also, I've been struggling to write anything lately. I know most people don't care, but I'm extremely suicidal and writing helps me cope with those thoughts. It was hard reading what you wrote to me especially since I was still planning on keeping to the description to the story. I'm sorry I took so long.

Also, to Spectre6. I've actually had a gun held to my head, and most people tend to do whatever the person who has the gun is saying. Abby fought back.

I hope you both continue to enjoy this story but I'm going to write according to plan, if you don't like that: This story is public domain, you could write the same story with certain changes, you could do without the "time loop" and the Max and Chloe duo if you want. If you want to wait it out and see how it ends, I'd encourage that as well. If you want to tell me what you'd like to see, I'll take the time to read it and consider modifying the story based on your suggestions. I want to make it better and if you know how, I'd love to know. Thank you for reading.

Signed, Fade.


End file.
